


Accidents Happen

by Iocane



Series: Neckless Nines [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Crack, M/M, Nines and his Big Stiff Collar, Rimming, accident based android body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Nines falls off a building.Gavin learns the truth.They have sex about it.- A Sequel to Rush Job -





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't just write weird shit _I promise!_

"Gonna get that jacket off someday," Gavin slurs as Nines guides him carefully through the apartment. 

"Of course, my darling," Nines promises. "For now, let's get you to bed."

"M'not tired," Gavin protested, head bowed, leaning against Nines and just this side of asleep.

"Of course not, nor did you attempt to drink Lieutenant Anderson under the table."

"Drink you under the table," Gavin mumbled as he turned, wiggling against Nines and sliding his hands up Nines' chest.

"Perhaps when I have a stomach, we'll try that," Nines promised, catching Gavin's hands and kissing each palm. "But for now, you need to get to bed, we still have work in the morning."

"Mmmm, do I get a goodnight kiss?" Gavin asked, leaning his weight against Nines.

"Oh, very well," Nines said with a sigh, as if he were so terribly put upon. Then he wrapped his arms around Gavin, trapping his arms and kissing him. He ignored the unpleasant tastes filing his mouth and focused on the enjoyable ones - Gavin himself, his unhealthy but admittedly tasty meal earlier... More of Gavin.

Gavin clung to his waist as Nines did his utter best to kiss the life out of his human. He grinned when he felt him go weak in his arms and finally lifted him, setting him on their bed.

"Ooh, he's twice my size why did I think I could do that?" Gavin whined as he flopped back, leaving Nines to begin the process of undressing him.

"Because you incorrectly calculated the reduction in tolerance he would have as a result of drinking less."

"Drunks who don't drink are s'posed to be lightweights! It's not fai-"

The abruptly cut off sound and a fair amount of experience with Gavin's drinking had Nines grab a waste bin just in time for his human to fill it.

Nines sat on the bed beside Gavin and stroked his back while he paid his dues for excessive drinking. 

Eventually Nines got him tucked into bed, on his side. He then sat in his usual chair, bare feet propped on the corner of the bed. It was unnecessary, his comfort was unchanged but he liked the connection, liked to have some impact, however small, on the bed he couldn't yet, and might never share with Gavin.

This had been going on for six months since they'd moved in together. Or more accurately, since he'd had Gavin over to his apartment. "Fuck this, tin can, you've barely got room for your shit in there, I've got a closet with more space than this." He'd then proceeded to shove everything Nines owned into his backpack and Nines found himself moved into his boyfriend's apartment.

It had been an enjoyable experience, with the only problem being whenever Gavin attempted to take Nines' jacket off, which he simply couldn't allow.

Of all the emotions he'd felt since waking to his deviancy, shame was probably the one he felt most. Or, he amended with a smile at his snoring human, second most, after love.

Nines reached up, slipping a finger under his collar and feeling that point where his skin ended and he could stroke the exposed bundle of wires. Once, the texture would have made him shudder, mostly because of the hated reminder of what he'd been, what he was.

CyberLIfe had slapped him together in its death throes. HIs programing had been complete, a copy of Connor with a few revisions. Less human mimicry, less flexibility, higher obedience protocols. While his face was the same, the rest of his body was not.

Made of new alloys and components to be that much more superior to his own kind. His core first, skeleton and torso. Then his plating. That had taken longer, since each part had to be custom shaped and fitted. The smaller, more sensitive parts first. Hands, feet, his face a broader copy of Connor's.

The original plan, according to the scraps of code that remained on the purged servers, was for Nines to be the one to confront Connor in CyberLIfe tower. Then it became clear they wouldn't finish him on time. He had been complete except for his neck when the humans fled.

Even without deviancy, he'd known his incomplete status would be detrimental to the humans opinion of him. So he'd managed to get himself down from his assembly rack, holding his head up by his chin. Finding the collection of prototype uniforms, he found a suitable one, fitting his broad shoulders and possessed of a high stiff collar. Adding a black shirt and jeans to it, he dressed and waited, impassive and uncaring now that he would at least seem appropriate to his human masters.

Human masters he'd never seen again. Instead, a successful revolution, free androids, a face that mirrored his own smiling and holding his hand as RK900 became aware of how big the world really was.

A huge, open world, and finding his place within in it. He'd followed, in the way of family, in his brother's footsteps. It's what he was coded for, it seemed a suitable fit, and his attire raised no eyebrows. At least no more eyebrows than his being an android did.

His assigned human had poked fun at it, but had gotten used to it like everyone else. Then they became close. Spending time together apart from work. Being told he wasn't half bad for a chunk of plastic. Cruel sounding, the words had been quietly spoken by a man who'd said far, far worse in the time Nines had known him.

Eventually, his jacket would pose more than an irritation, and he would lose Gavin in disgust. He could run no preconstruction where revealing himself, either deliberately or through accident, came to a good result. He would keep the ruse as long as he could, steal as many heartbeats of Gavin's time as he could, and cherish them to warm him in the cold days when he had nothing more.

For over six months he'd kept his secret, from mid-winter, through warming spring and even into summer. When the leaves began to die in autumn, Nines' luck ran out.

He'd been chasing a suspect, preconstrucitng his options and took a chance, leaping a gap between buildings with only a .03% chance of missing.

Point zero three percent chance is still a chance. As his brother was fond of saying, statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place.

He missed, skidding down the wall, feeling his collar crumple and shred as he knocked against brick, window sills and a rusty fire escape on his way down. The latter caught his jacket and ripped it, his weight overcoming the sturdiness of the material.

His landing shattered a leg and he realized how compromised his jacket was when his head wobbled, though the collar mostly seemed to hold.

"Fuck, fuck! Nines what the fuck!" Gavin's frantic voice was his undoing, as Gavin always seemed to be his undoing. Nines jerked his head automatically to see where he was coming from, and that upset the delicate balance that was keeping it in place.

"NINES! JESUS!! FUCK!!"

"My apologies," Nines said in the calmest tone possible, which impressed even himself. His head had flopped forward and twisted so his forehead was resting on the filthy asphalt of the alley into which he'd fallen. He tried to grip his hair and realized the damage signals he'd been dismissing had indicated a broken arm as well as his shattered leg.

"Oh fuck, fuck, baby what happened?" He could hear the fear in Gavin's voice, and knew how he must look. "God! What happened to your head- is- are you okay? Fuck! WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

"No!" Gavin seeing him like this was bad enough, others would be unbearable. He can feel himself grow sluggish with thirium loss. He doesn't fear dying, even with all his wounds he has several hours before he risked shutdown, but the loss was making itself known. "Don't want them to see," he whispers, then repeats it louder.

"Fuck, baby! I don't care, your legs broken in three places, I can see your hand hanging from a fucking fire escape, your head is just about falling off! You need help! Fuck! Can I even touch you? I don't want to make it worse, fuck, baby."

Nines hated that distress, hated that he'd been the one to put it there. But Gavin seemed to think his head was the way it was because of his fall? There might be hope, perhaps to conceal the full extent of his injury. "Can-can you lift my head, try to-this position is very awkward."

"That's not gonna hurt you?" Even as he asked, Gavin's shaky hands slid through Nines' hair. Once his safety was confirmed, Nines saw his world shift in a way that even he found disturbing. From the ground, his head was lifted carefully and set on his shoulders. When Gavin pulled his hand away, it wobbled again. "Fuck! Baby! Fuck! This is-" Gavin wasn't even pretending not to cry, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'll be fine," Nines tried to assure him, glad Gavin was holding his head in place, no longer pulling his hand away. He could feel the lie in his pump, and on his face, tears sliding down as well. He didn't feel physical pain the same as humans did but he could feel emotional pain just as sharply, and he still feared Gavin's loss.

The matter was put to rest for a time when the droid medics arrived. He and his parts were bundled up, no one commenting on the state of his neck as he was strapped in.

His exact components couldn't be replaced, he'd been a prototype and even more unique than Connor. However, he was compatible enough that Connor's parts worked for him, so both his legs and one arm were easily swapped out. His neck, however, left them baffled, since they couldn't find the parts or scraps of parts at the scene. To his shame, Nines finally had to explain the truth. He'd been unfinished. The way Connor had been built, head and torso as a single piece, that was one of the few sets of parts that didn't translate. Even after all this time, they were still having trouble manufacturing new parts, thanks to the purge and corruption of CyberLife's systems, carried out by a few spiteful humans before they were forced to vacate.

He was stuck the way he was for the foreseeable future.

His jacket was also a loss, and no other like it had been found. After being informed that Gavin was insisting on seeing him, Nines was propped up in a chair, his head supported by a human style neck brace. It wouldn't fool him for a second, but it would at least give Nines some sense of dignity.

"We got 'im," Gavin said from the doorway, head down, hands shoved into his pockets. "Connor, um, after you fell. He caught him coming down out of another building."

"Excellent." Nines kept his voice as clear and steady as he could. "I guess being the older brother counts for something." It was a joke he made sometimes, when Connor could be seen as surpassing him.

Gavin gave a snort and eased himself into the room, pushing the door closed. "That- uhm- your- Your neck. Head. That's not from the fall, is it?" He eased himself into a chair across from Nines, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Nines tried to judge Gavin's mood, but he'd seldom seen him like this. Closed off, but not in the icy way he held with suspects, or had held in the early days of their relationship. "No," Nines said quietly. "This is how I've always been." A defiant part of him, now that it was known, needed Gavin to see. Reaching up, he opened the front of the neck brace, leaving the back so he had some support, but exposing his incompleteness.

"Jesus," Gavin breathed as he sat back, eyes studying Nines neck. "Is it just- I mean- fuck, baby. Does it hurt?"

The softly spoken question, and the endearment almost had Nines weeping, but he wouldn't let himself think he was out of the woods yet. "It doesn't hurt any more than any other part of me. I find it ... deeply shameful, to be incomplete." At this he had to look away, close his eyes, unable to see Gavin's face, and not wishing to. He carefully resealed the brace. When he heard Gavin's chair shift, Nines calculated, based on his stride, how long until the door opened and closed.

What he didn't calculate for was the sudden pressure on his lap, knees pushing between his thighs and the side of his chair. "Is that how you fucking see yourself?" Gavin growled, gripping his face in both hands and forcing Nines face him.

"It's not a matter of opinion-" Nines began, keeping his eyes closed.

"Shut the fuck up," Gavin growled. "Look at me, Nines."

"I would rather not," Nines whispered, not wanting to see Gavin's face, knowing he wouldn't like it. Even if Gavin was superficially accepting of this now, Nines had lied for months. This could still be the end- His thoughts were cut off by a warm, insistent mouth against his own.

Apart from what was missing, Nines considered himself somewhat impenetrable, invulnerable. Every time Gavin kissed him he was reminded down to his nonexistent soul that he was anything but.

When the kiss finally ended, Nines eyes fluttered open automatically and he saw Gavin's face. There was a swirl of emotion on his face, but he couldn't miss the most obvious.

Love.

There was anger, too, and that was to be expected. Iut it was the love that made Nines' breath catch in his throat

"You wanna fuckin' explain this," Gavin asked, giving the brace a tug, still seated comfortably on Nines' lap.

Letting himself think that perhaps he hadn't lost everything, Nines' allowed his hands to trail up and down Gavin's thighs as he considered his anwer. Slowly, he explained. His creation, activation, the fact that he'd been rushed up to the last minute and left incomplete. Finding an outfit that would conceal his flaw, and finally waking up.

"Fuck, baby, nothing they can do? I hear they've got new parts coming out-"

"Nothing that would benefit me," he murmured. "The parts they have are copies of existing biocomponents. They never made the parts that are missing, and there's nothing on the servers to guide them."

"You plastic fucks are pretty smart, they can probably scan you and make something," Gavin insisted, his fingers stroking through Nines' hair. Then he frowned "You never fucking went, did you?"

"At first, things were too chaotic, and then I had no reason since I was able to adapt to the problem. Then there were ... other factors to complicate the issue."

"'Other factors to complicate the issue,'" Gavin sat heavily on Nines knees, hands moving from Nines hair to his shoulders. "You wanna elaborate on that?"

There it was, the anger Nines had been expecting, but it wasn't Gavin's usual quick-fire heated anger. This was colder, far colder.

"Once we became close, I became more sharply aware of my shortcoming, and the detrimental effect it would have on our developing relationship, if you knew I was incomplete."

"Incom-" Nines could feel Gavin's fingers digging into his shoulders, but tried to take comfort in the fact that he was still here. Still sitting on Nines' lap instead of pacing, or gone. Gavin took a breath, forced his fingers to unclench, and looked Nines dead in the eye. "We're gonna have a fucking talk about you lying to me for damn near six fucking months." He sighed then, his head falling forward, forehead bumping against Nines'. "But I kind of get it," he said quietly.

That actually confused nines for a moment. What did Gavin have that was missing? He was wonderful, flawed yes but in a deeply human way that Nines found captivating. Studying Gavin's face, he tried to think of anything that was like what Nines had-  _ Oh _ . Right there, from his right eye to his left cheek.

"It's a still noticeable now." Gavin lifted a hand, rubbing at the scar. "When I first got it, it was really fucking obvious. Red and angry, and I had a whole facefull of smaller ones, too. They're mostly faded these days but when you take a beer bottle to the face nothing good comes of it. No one wanted to look at me," he murmured. "I was angry, bitter. Pushed everyone away. Tina's the only one who put up with me after a while." His hands moved up from Nines' shoulders and back to his hair. "So I do get it, baby," he then tipped his face to kiss Nines again, slow and sweet.

Nines was just sliding his hand up Gavin's back and into his hair when he got a ping. He dismissed it in favor of starting to coax Gavin's mouth open. Another ping interupted his thoughts, then another, and three more before he could dismiss the first two. Nines drew away from the kiss with a growl.

"Nines?" Gavin frowned at the abrupt end.

"Connor," Nines said, both to answer the pings and inform Gavin of why he'd ended their kiss.

_ [How are you doing, they won't tell me anything, and Hank won't let me hack into the computers.] _

_ [Until three seconds ago, I was doing remarkably well.] _ Nines slid his hand up, caressing Gavin's cheek and smiled when he nuzzled into it.

_ [I heard them say there was something wrong that wasn't from the fall-] _

_ [If I promise to lay the answers at your feet at a later time, will you give me the rest of the night at the very least to lick my wounds?] _

_ [Will you be at-] _

_ [I'll contact you when I'm ready to speak.] _ Nines cut off the call and shut off any avenues of further contact. He had little patience right now and he prefered to spend it on Gavin.

"Checking up on his litter brother?" Gavin asked, the conversation having only taken a few seconds of his perceived time.

"I can contact him later and apologize for my brusqueness once you and Lieutenant Anderson are asleep.

"Speaking of sleep," Gavin drew back and fixed his green eyed gaze on Nines. "You're not pulling that sit in the chair sit anymore. Unless you have some other reason?"

"No," Nines shook his head, finding the sensation strange without his collar, even if his head was somewhat more firmly supported. "This," he tapped the stiff plastic, "was the only reason."

"Good, because the last time I had a boyfriend for six months and still slept alone every night was in fucking high school." Gavin slid back off of Nines lap and straightened his clothes.

Nines stood, glad he'd been provided with some basic clothing to replace what had been shredded in his fall.

While Gavin drove them home, Nines took a moment to carefully assemble his thoughts, putting his history into what could be called a video essay, with feelings. He began it with a sincere apology for cutting Connor off earlier, and finished it with an equally sincere promise to contact him later and that he had to spend time with Gavin.

"What happens if this comes off?" Gavin asked once they were in their bedroom, his hands stroking the brace. 

"My head is unsupported. You can see there are wire and muscle clusters, but no skeletal support." He pursed his lips. "My head would ... flop."

Nines could see Gavin working against it, his lips drawing in tight, cheek on his left side hollowing slightly as he bit it. Then he gave up and let out with a snorting laugh. "Oh my god!"

Despite is fear of it, it wasn't nearly as bad as Nines has anticipated. Especially since Gavin got himself under control fairly quickly, and apologized with a smile-laced kiss. "I would demonstrate but I fear my humiliation limit has been reached for today." Gavin had also already seen it, if under somewhat traumatizing circumstances.

"Okay, yeah, I- What if you lie down and took the brace off?"

"Why do you want the brace off?"

Gavin let out a sigh and looked away. "I- I could say it would get in the way of cuddling but I'm not that fuckin' sappy. You've lived here for six months and I've never seen you even close to naked. Now that I'm finally getting you in bed, I want to see it all. I- does it bother you to touch it? I mean does it hurt?"

Nines thought his answer over carefully. "I don't believe it would bother me if you touched it," he said carefully. "Though at first I couldn't stand it, it was a reminder of what I wasn't."

"Yeah, we're still talking about that - tomorrow. Tonight I'm reminding myself that my idiot plastic boyfriend isn't  **actually** dead despite falling twenty fucking floors and needing three fucking limbs replaced!" As he spoke, Gavin approached, fingers curling into Nines' shirt and actually starting to shake him a little. 

Feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders, Nines laid his hands over Gavin's, then slid his touch up his arms and down his side to his ips. "And how would you like to do that?" he murmured. This, at least, was something he was good at, satisfying Gavin sexually.

"No!" Gavin wiggled back, taking hold of Nines' hands. "How I'd like to do this is without you distracting the fuck out of me - that's why, wasn't it? As soon as I would get hot and bothered you'd do whatever it took to get me off real quick so I wouldn't keep trying to get you naked."

Nines felt his face heat up slightly and nodded, grimacing as the brace pressed against his chin. "I quickly learned that you entered somnolence soon after orgasm an used that to my advantage."

"Most human guys are like that," Gavin shrugged. "Adding it to the shitty conversation we have to have, but for now," Gavin gripped Nines shirt and pulled him down again, kissing him hungrily.

Nines had been pleased with their intimacy before, but now began to truly feel Gavin's frustration. This felt better, a good deal better. Gavin was flush against him, arms up around his neck, in his hair. Nines had his arms around Gavin's waist, not trying to deflect his arms or get him off so he'd sleep. This is the closeness Gavin had wanted and Nines had denied. He now wondered why Gavin hadn't gotten fed up sooner.

"You're thinking too fucking hard," Gavin growled as he drew away. "Come on," he reached to untuck Nines' shirt from his pants. "Lemme see that six pack I know you've got," he insisted.

Nines began tugging his shirt collar free of the brace. "As you pointed out, you've never seen-" 

"Went over to Anderson's once looking for you, got an eyeful of Connor." Gavin's hands moved under the shirt and stroked Nines' sides and stomach. Nines reached back, grabbing the collar at the back of his neck and pulled his shirt off, standing shirtless before Gavin for the first time.

"Happy fuckin' birthday to me," Gavin murmured as he took a step back. He pulled his own shirt off quickly before stepping back up to Nines and reaching for his pants.

Nines was embarrassingly erect when Gavin pushed his pants down, leaning in to kiss his shoulder while he stroked him. "Gavin!" Nines gasped, rocking against his hand, gripping Gavin's hips.

"Right," Gavin forced himself to step back. "Lie down, uhm, take that thing off, get comfortable, I'll be back." With that, Gavin ducked into the bathroom.

Nines stepped out of his pants, resisted the urge to gather their scattered clothing and did was he was asked. When Gavin moved him in, he'd bought a few extra pillows for Nines' side of the bed, and they generally went unused. Today he punched and squeezed and twisted until they were just right to support his head and keep it from moving too shamefully. He was just laying down, hands resting on his stomach when Gavin emerged.

Gavin was equally naked, and Nines let himself appreciate the view out of the corner of his eye. Gavin was compact, a fit but bulky physique that Nines loved the feel of when he allowed himself to get close enough. If he still had pants, he would have a slight muffin top and more than once Nines had let himself simply squeeze the bulge of softness while they kissed.

Unaware of Nines' thoughts, Gavin crawled onto the bed, dropping the lube beside them before he straddled Nines' hips and immediately leaned down to kiss him.

This was  _ very  _ good. Nines slid his arms around Gavin, holding him firmly in both arms as he returned the kiss. It felt deeper, warmer and more complete than before. Gavin's skin was velvety and warm under his hands, his torso soft and giving against Nines'. Part of him wanted to roll him over, to feel that delicious body spread out under him but that wasn't an option right now. He'd live with it if Gavin kept kissing him like that.

Gavin finally lifted his head with a ragged gasp. "Six fucking months I wanted to kiss you like that," he breathed. He cupped Nines' head and did it again. 

Nines revelled in it, his arms wrapping tight around Gavin, just holding him as he focused everything he had on returning the kiss, no longer trying to prevent insistently wandering hands.

Gavin broke the kiss with a gasping moan again, then sat up. His ass was sitting on Nines' firm stomach plate and Gavin reached down, his hands on Nines' shoulder. 

Nines pump pounded as Gavin's hands moved toward his neck, then fingered where his chassis ended. "You sure it won't hurt you?" he asked. Nines shook his head and Gavin's fingers slid up, stroking along the casing material. "Feels weird," he said quietly, but there was no disgust or distaste on his face that Nines could see.

"Tingles a little when you touch it," Nines murmured, wondering if it was because his own systems worked differently than a humans, or because it was  _ Gavin  _ touching him.

"Good tingle?" Gavin asked as he touched him more, his whole hands on either side of Nines' neck.

Nines let out a gasp at the suddenness of so much contact. He licked his lips, gazing up at Gavin. "Because it's you, yes," he murmured. He was otherwise neutral to it, if he was honest. Gavins' hands there, soft and tender at his most vulnerable and shameful spot felt renewing.

Gavin leaned down and Nine felt a brief swip of his tongue against his jaw, sliding down onto his exposed wire casings. "Bleh, okay," Gavin sat up quickly, reaching for the bottle of water he kept by the bed. After a few swallows, a swish and a gargle, he glanced down at Nines. "Did you know it was gonna taste like gun oil?" he asked suspiciously, giving his hands a sniff and shrugging.

"No. I didn't anticipate it having any flavor, I've given the matter as little thought as possible," he admitted, hands stroking up and down Gavin's thighs.

"Well, now we know," Gavin said, setting the water aside and leaning back down. "Gonna have to stick to tastier spots," he said before kissing Nines once again.

Nines explored every inch of Gavin's back as they kissed, fingers sliding through his hair, smiling when Gavin came up for air and it was sticking out all over. "I think I understand," he murmured. "You've noticed Connor and myself, our hair never changes."

"Yeah, even after you fell, you looked like your hair came straight off a movie set."

"I've heard Lieutenant Anderson grumble about it more than once, and I believe I understand why," He ran his fingers through Gavin's hair, giving him a very much tousled look. "I like that you look like we've been up to something." Nines smiled softly up at him.

Gavin reached up and ruffled Nines hair, sighing when it went instantly back to its programmed place. "Yeah, that'll be annoying." Nines had seldom allowed Gavin to touch his hair much, it was too close to his neck.

Nines slid his hand up to Gavin's neck and drew him down for another kiss, loving the freedom he ha d now, at least as far as touch went. He could handle being largely immobile if he got to have Gavin rubbing against him that way. With a smile, he slid his free hand down between them, curling around Gavin's cock.

Gasping, Gavin ended the kiss and rocked into nines hand. "That your way of saying get a move on, baby?" he chuckled.

"Perhaps I'm eager to be inside you while I can actually see your face." Nines felt a flush of guilt at that. Thus far the only time they'd had penetrative sex was from behind, to avoid Gavin attempting to expose his neck.

"Fair enough," Gavin murmured, reaching for the slick. "Do you wanna do the honors? I considered getting ready when I was in the bathroom but- fuck- I'm growing tits as I say this but I almost feel kind of like it's our first time and wantedittobekindaspecial," he mumbled against Nines' shoulder. 

"So do I, darling," Nines assured him, feeling comfortable with the pet name for the first time since his fall. He licked his lips consideringly and gave Gavin's ass a squeeze. "If you're willing to turn around, I could begin preparing you in a way we haven't been able to engage in before."

"Oh fuck! You sure, baby?" Gavin chewed his bottom lip. "Lotta people think it's pretty gross."

Nines just blinked slowly, waiting for Gavin's no doubt lust addled brain to catch up and remember the sorts of things Nines routinely put into his mouth.

Gavin finally sighed "Right. Bodies and shit, ass can't be any worse than that," he moved carefully, trying not to jostle Nines as he turned around, soon straddling his chest and scooting back.

Somewhat impatient with Gavin's careful movements, Ninesslid his arms down, gripped Gavin's hips and pulled him back until his tongue could reach Gavin's tight pucker. His impatience was rewarded with Gavin's sudden loud moan.

Gavin's hands were gently clawing at Nines' thighs, open mouth pressed to his hip as Nines aggressively rimmed him. While obviously not the cleanest thing he'd ever done with his mouth, he loved the way it was making Gavin quiver and moan.

He didn't even mind that he was achingly hard and not being attended to. He could wait. After a few minutes, his tongue trailed down to Gavin's balls, sucking them gently, tasting where his own saliva had slid down.

"Fuck! Nines!" Gavin shuddered, hips rocking slightly as Nines kept sucking gently. Gavin's mouth worked absently against the base of Nines cock, but Nines kept his attentions up aggressively enough that Gavin was mostly gasping and squirming.

Finally Nines tongue had opened Gavin as far as he could, and he began to use his fingers, already pressing his lips closed to begin sterilization procedures. One finger was easy, then two.

Three, pushed in slow and deep, finally opening Gavin far enough to take him without pain or damage. He gave his ass a gentle squeeze. "Ready, darling."

"Jus' a secon'," Gavin slurred as he pushed himself up, giving Nines' cock a little nuzle. "Sorry, buddy," he whispered "Got kind of distracted," he gave Nines' cock a gentle stroke and pressed a kiss to the head.

Nines smiled, his cock leaking as Gavin turned around. "All clean," Nines promised as he drew Gavin down to kiss him.

After a lingering kiss, Gavin sat up and shimmied back so he could rub his own cock against Nines, then grabbed the slick. They both groaned as he slicked them both, rutting together for a moment. Finally he lifted up, guided Nines into him and sank down with a moan.

"Beautiful, darling," Nines breathed, wondering how he'd gone six months without this. He'd gotten parts of it. Buried inside Gavin, Gavin naked. But never all like this. Gavin's hands on his bare chest as he begins to rock, never had Gavin setting the pace.

Which was slower than Nines would have liked, but he wouldn't have changed it for the world. Gavin's hands were on Nines' chest as he rose up and down, his eyes fixed on Nines' face. Nines' stroked his thighs and let himself dig his fingers into Gavin's belly, savoring the softness.

With pleasure racing through his circuits, Nines drew his legs up, planting his feet and began to rock up into Gavin, savoring his gulping moans when he did. That signalled as shift in their tempo, with Gavin moving faster and Nines adjusting to keep pace.

Soon Gavin was bouncing, his erection in Nines' hand as he stroked. When he came, it was with a cry of Nines' name, a splash of come over his belly and dribbling down Nines' fingers, and clenching tightly on Nines' driving cock.

Nines couldn't resist that, any of it, and came himself, shuddering as he flooded into Gavin, allowing the pleasure more reign than ever before, hovering on the edge of overload.

He had enough awareness that when Gavin flopped down against him, Nines turned his head, his hands coming up to stroke his sides as they recovered.

Gavin began to push himself off, one leg lifting and Nines tightened his hold with a slight growl. "Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"I was- forgot you don't have to breathe," Gavin said as he all but melted back against Nines, nuzzling his shoulder.

"No, I don't, and I very much enjoy having you exactly where you are."

"Still having that fucking talk tomorrow," Gavin sighed as he lifted his hips just enough for Nines to slide free of him. "But I wanna sleep just like this."

Nines smiled, reaching for the covers and drawing them up over Gavin's body. "Then do that, darling," he said gently.

Gavin's gentle snores and warm breath against the bare wire casings of his neck was the best thing Nines had ever felt.


End file.
